


Baby you’re a firework

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot





	Baby you’re a firework

This New Year’s was the first as an official couple for Bodhi and Cassian: an official couple that lived together. Through a series of very fortunate events, they’d gotten a studio apartment midtown with roof top access and a beautiful view of the Hudson and the Empire State Building. It was absolutely perfect. 

They had decided to spend the night together rather than going out, but had still opted to dress up in case a friend begged for company someplace. 

Bodhi sighed each and every time he looked over at Cassian. He had on a plain black tux, but his trim figure cut a smooth and sophisticated line, his scruff perfectly manicured and his hair was just as soft looking as ever. They’d both gotten their tuxedos second hand after several trips to the Hell’s Kitchen Salvation Army, Midtown and Chelsea Goodwill stores. After realizing Cassian’s tux smelled like Axe and a frat boy dream, they’d gotten them dry cleaned. Now Cassian smelled like lavender and thieves and it drove Bodhi wild.

The tuxedo of settling for Bodhi was dark blue with satin lapels, and when Bodhi had tried it on the first time, he’d turned Cassian on so much they’d gotten yelled at in the Goodwill for taking too long in the dressing room. The incident made Bodhi blush every time he thought about it. 

Right now, they stood on the roof, thankful for the freak warm front that had moved through. They were taking goofy selfies and sipping champagne, waiting for the ball to drop. They could hear the countdown from Time’s Square even some 10 blocks away. 

10

 

9

 

8

 

7

 

6

 

5

 

4

 

3

 

2

 

1

They sipped their champagne then set their glasses on the ledge and kissed, the fireworks starting on the Hudson. Cassian made a whimpering noise and Bodhi hummed into the kiss, trying to make it deeper when Cassian suddenly pulled back and ran for the door. 

“Cassian! What the hell?” Bodhi called after him. He didn’t know what could suddenly have gone wrong in the seconds they’d been kissing but Bodhi figured he must’ve fucked up royally. Cassian pushed through the doors and Bodhi jogged after him, only to find Cassian hadn’t made it very far. 

Cassian, the one who was always strong and confident, was curled up on the landing between floors, his knees tight to his chest.

Bodhi said nothing as he sat down, tentatively reaching a hand out to Cassian. He was sobbing and looked like a horrified mess; it broke Bodhi’s heart. 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Bodhi asked softly, afraid he’d done something to mess this all up. 

Cassian was silent for a bit, sucking in breaths before finally speaking. 

“You know...you know when I was in Afghanistan? I can’t do fireworks, Bo. It’s just-“

Cassian had barely gotten out his words, and the look of shame on his face as he spoke broke Bodhi’s heart. He crawled a little closer to Cassian and tentatively looked at him before he got a nod that it was OK. He tucked Cassian in his arms and let the man cry as he carded his fingers through his hair. 

“It’s alright sweetheart. Oh Cassian,” Bodhi said, kissing his hair, “I will always keep you safe, I promise. We can even stay right here, as long as you need.” 

Bodhi felt Cassian nod against his shoulder and just let him cry, petting his hair and occasionally kissing his cheek. Once Cassian seemed to settle a little, Bodhi pulled back so he could look at Cassian’s face, even if Cassian didn’t want to make eye contact just yet. 

“Cassian, you are the very most important person in the whole world to me, and I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be here for you, even if it’s spending New Year’s in a stairwell,” Bodhi tried to joke. Cassian gave a little smirk and looked at Bodhi and nodded. 

Bodhi gave Cassian’s forehead a quick kiss. “I know it’s hard for you sometimes, even without fireworks, and I want you to know that it’s OK to say no or tell me we need to leave.”

Cassian started getting up and Bodhi shifted so they could both stand. They walked arm in arm down to their apartment, Cassian wiping away the last of his tears. Bodhi would’ve stayed in the stairwell all night if Cassian had wanted to, and he admired the man’s tenacity. He gave Cassian another kiss on the forehead as they headed to the couch and lay down, Bodhi first so he could hold Cassian to his chest. 

“Love you, Cass,” Bodhi whispered into Cassian’s hair. “And if we’re being totally honest, I hate fireworks, too.” 

Bodhi could feel Cassian shake a little with laughter.

“Except when we’re together. I like those fireworks,” Cassian noted. 

Bodhi nodded his agreement. “Baby, you’re a firework,” he said before humming some of the song as he combed his fingers through Cassian’s hair. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, and Bodhi couldn’t think of a better start to the new year.   
  



End file.
